Into the New World
by PancakeLover9000
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura has been sent on a mission to explore a new world, that ANBU discovered on a mission. They don't know what to expect in this world, but they go anyway. Kakashi is on another mission. Now can these youngsters stay safe in this mysterious dimension, is it even dangerous with the power they hold? Who knows. Rated T to be safe


Naruto just finished a mission with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. They were tired and weren't up for another adventure. "Naruto, I will be going home now!" Sakura yelled. " Awee, can't we just go on one date?" Naruto asked, " No, now bye Naruto!"

Sasuke-kun!" Naruto walked home as Sasuke did the same. They eventually reached their destinations.

LIINE BREAK, NARUTO'S POV

I wake up to the annoying birds calling 'idiot' and as much as I hate it, I can't do anything about it. I head outside after I finish changing. I usually don't shower, but today I feel like I wont have the chance to shower in a long time. "OI, DOBE!" I khear Sasuke yell. " I know! TEME!" I yell back at him. We were heading on a mission granny Tsunade assigned for us today. Kakashi-sensei was not coming because he had another mission assigned for him.

Sakura, Sasuke, and I met in granny's room at around 12:00 pm. We exchanged greetings and then we got down to business. " Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, I have a very important mission for you to carry out." She said," On an ANBU mission, we discovered a portal to an unknown realm. It is located in the western forest. You must explore, and take notes on this realm, for 2 weeks. If anything serious or dangerous happens then throw this shuriken at anything and wish to be teleported here." After she handed out the shuriken, we were given a map to the portal and instructions on how to enter this dimension.

LINE BREAK, SASUKE'S POV

"This sounds like a pretty high-class mission." I stated. "Yeah, it seems like something ANBU should do. Despite that, this could be a place without any dangers, or an unbelievably overpowered universe." Sakura continued. " Nah man, I think we'll be fine. Besides, you have me!" Naruto shouted. " Just so ya know, there might not even be people in this dimension! There could be ghosts or demons!" I yelled. Naruto gulped. "Ok, fine, maybe an ANBU team should've taken this mission, but we can't do anything about this situation anyways." Naruto said. We eventually found the portal and all of us held hands. "OK, it says to hold hands, check, then close our eyes, then release some chakra onto a tree with a seal on it." We found a tree with a seal on it and did as told.

LINE BREAK, 3RD PERSON POV

The team closed their eyes, and released some chakra onto the tree with the seal. Suddenly, they fell straight asleep and they were ripped through cold dark area, just waiting to be met with a warm loving place. Sasuke woke up first, Ugh, where am I he thought. Naruto and Sakura woke up next. "AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura replied with a shaky "Look, look at our bodies!" They did as told, and regretted it. Sakura had a few cuts on her arms, and her legs were very bruised, Sasuke was a little bloody, and had several cuts wand wounds on his body. Naruto had it the worst, his clothes were torn up and he had bruises on his face and wounds on his arms and legs. " What happened to us? Why can't I feel any pain?" Naruto asked. Sasuke replied," The portal must've done this, and we probably can't feel any pain because it happened in another dimension, and our bodies were unstable with the new realm." "Anyways, we need help, people might show pity on us if they see us like this, if there is people." Sakura said. The trio wandered around, while trying to come up with a backstory to their condition. This is what they came up with: They were all orphans living in the forest, and then they were attacked by this unbelievably strong enemy, and ended up in this area.

LINE BREAK, SAKURA'S POV

I was so shocked when I saw their conditions that I didn't even know if this damage had been done by that portal. We wandered around then we came across a large building, and we heard a noise and laughter coming from it. I looked through the window of the building and then confirmed that we could enter. I couldn't see much, but I saw people, and that was all that mattered. I decided to burst open the door asking for help, while Naruto and Sasuke were acting unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke were leaning on my shoulders, and I was supporting them. I was about to use my medical Justus, but I wanted to save chakra for a fight. I kicked the door open while panting, "PLEASE HELP ME! MY FRIENDS ARE WOUNDED!" I yelled. People were turning in my direction, and some gave me a worried look. "My, what happened here?" a beautiful white haired girl asked worriedly." "I-I- I-I'm so sorry, for bursting in here, but m-m-y friends need help!" I sobbed. "Let me get my master." She said. Shortly, a short old man came in. His eyes widened. "May I ask what happened?" he asked. "My friends and I are orphans, we were living in the forest together, until this- this, power, came and attacked us! We fought it but failed, and it sent us here." I replied. "Oi! Mira! Get Wendy!" He yelled. A blue haired girl came in. "Oh my god, I will heal you and you friends immediately." She said.

LINE BREAK, 3RD PERSON POV

"Thank you." Sakura said. Sakura found out about guilds and mages rather quickly, being the person she is. So far there wasn't anything dangerous. Sasuke caught on and slowly pretended to wake up, as Naruto did the same. "Sakura-chan where am I?" Naruto asked. "Oh my god! I am so glad you're alive Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled while hugging the two men. Before Naruto can say anything perverted, Sakura cut him off and said " Guys meet the Fairy Tail guild." "Hi, I'm Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira" Mira introduced. "She's Wendy, she is a little shy, but you guys owe her, she helped heal you guys!" Sakura said. "I'm Natsu!" the pink-haired-idiot said. "HI, I am Naruto! I am REALLY strong and cool." Naruto said boastfully. "Sasuke." Sasuke said simply as an introduction. "You guys use magic? I thought you said you guys tried to fight back this mysterious power." The grand master of fairy tail said.

"Yes, we can actually, I also use healing magic. However I ran out of magic. Naruto-idiot uses a variety, and so does Sasuke. "What do you mean variety?" Natsu asked. "I can clone myself, do some REALLY powerful attacks like rasegan, and more!" Naruto said, " I use fire attacks others like chidori." Sasuke tried to one up.

LINE BREAK, NATSU'S POV

"Wow, can I fight you?" I asked. "No Natsu. They were just healed and they are probably tired." Lucy scolded. "And who might you be?" Sakura asked. "Oh sorry, I am Lucy." "oh nice to meet you, Sakura." The other pink haired person said. "You guys can sleep here, and show me your powers tomorrow, this will help determine the enemy's strength." Ji'Ji said to the trio of show offs. " I want to fight you!" I said again. "No, you might be beat to a pulp, or triumph in victory, either way, there's three people you will be fighting Natsu." Lucy scolded again. " I agree with Lucy" Ji'Ji said. "Awe, ok fine." I said then I went home and dozed off.

LINE BREAK, THIRD PERSON POV

The following day, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went to the main hall after sleeping in the guild's infirmary. "OI! DOBE wake up!" Sasuke yelled. "Nani teme?" Naruto asked groggily. "It seems we need to limit the amount of chakra we use. If we use to much and act too powerful, they may think that the mysterious power is strong and contact a very high authority." Sakura said. "Oh, yeah I get it now. So what is the limit?" Naruto asked. Sasuke replied, "Well, Sakura only use her strength, and her healing jutsus are limited to just on the spot healing and not the amount of knowledge she has, like Wendy. I can only use my fire jutsus including amaeratsu and my chidori. You can only use shadow clones, rasegans, and sage mode. But don't show your sage mode, just use it in a pinch." Sasuke explained. "OK got it." Sakura said. "I'm kind of lost." Naruto said. "OH, wow." Sakura said. After a few more minutes of explaining, Naruto finally caught on and agreed.

At The Guilds Main Hall

The mysterious trio was wandering around and found the master. "Uhmm, sorry to interrupt but, we would like to display our magic" Sakura said politely. "Of course." Macarov said. "OI BRATS! LINE UP OUTSIDE TO WATCH THE NEWCOMERS MAGIC!" he yelled.


End file.
